Say Hello
by KittyxKiba
Summary: Who is this girl? Whats her connection to Gaara? What about Naruto? Read to find out. "This is my way to say hello, Naruto"


**AN: This is just a random one-shot. I have no idea why I'm writing it but who cares.**

**Kara: The readers duh**

**Me: Gah Kar-kar why do you have to be so mean to me (pouty face) **

**Kara: Just do the disclaimer already**

**Me: Otay I do not own Naruto or any of the characters but Kitty :P **

**Kara: Gaara is gonna be a little ooc in this story. Enjoy.**

**Say Hello**

A young blonde was walking down the empty streets of Konoha. He looked quite sad, which he was. His best friend Sasuke had run away and betrayed the village four years ago to the day. He was just thinking of how thing might be if he had stayed.

Naruto had been too lost in his thoughts to realize that he had left the village and wondered deep into the forest. Then he herd a twig snap bringing him back to reality. "Who's there," he said while drawing a kunai.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, but I was hoping you could help me," a girl about Naruto's age said while stepping out of the shadow of a large tree. Naruto was breathless; she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had waist long black hair with crimson streaks, emerald eyes with blur and silver specks, and she wore a dark blue battle kimono with silver dragons going up the sides and wrapping around her at the hips and stopping at the breasts.

"Hello," she said when he didn't answer. "You in there blondie," she asked while waving her hand in front of his face. He then caught her wrist and answered.

"Oh, huh, yeah. Where are you headed, maybe I can point you in the right direction," Naruto said hi voice still not all the way there.

"I'm looking for Konoha," she told him. "I have a message from the Kazekage of Suna," she said holding up a scroll.

"Oh, Gaara has a message for the granny huh," said Naruto. "Yeah I can take you there. Konoha is my home, so just follow me," he turned and walked toward the village. Fifteen minuets they were in the Hokage's office.

"Lady Hokage I have a message for you from Kazekage Gaara," the young woman said.

"Thank you," Tsunade said while reading the scroll. "Ah it seems you'll be staying in Konoha from now on," Tsunade said to the messenger.

"It seems my brother wouldn't send me here for nothing though so why does he sat I'm staying," the girl asked. Both Naruto and Tsunade just stared at the girl when she said that Gaara was her brother. "Oh, right you probably thought Temari was Gaara and Konkuro's (sp?) only sister," she said. They nodded. "Gaara is my twin brother," she said dismissively.

"It says here that he has sent you here to find suitors," Tsunade said. The girl's face went from shock, to disbelief, to anger in a span of about three seconds. "He also says that after you find about three you should return to Suna so he can pass judgment, to see if their worthy of you," she finished.

"I'm gonna kill him," she said and plopped down in the chair. "By the way my name is Kitty," she said simply.

"I'm Naruto," he told her. "And that's grandma Tsunade," he said pointing to the Hokage.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto, Tsunade, but I'm afraid I must be leaving, I have a twin to kill," Kitty said and walked out of the office. "Oh and Naruto if your ever in Suna don't forget to stop and say hello," she said as she was walking away.

*****In Suna*****

"You know she's gonna kill you right," Temari said to her youngest brother who was in the floor laughing his head off.

"Lighten up Temari. Kitty could never kill Gaara, she loves him to much," Konkuro said while clutching his side from laughing so hard.

"I'm glad you think that brother, but I beg to differ. I find it well within my power to kill Gaara," said an eerie voice in his ear.

"Kitty, holy shit girl don't do that. How did you get back so fast anyway," Konkuro said, now clutching his heart.

"Yeah sis did you find your three suitors yet," said Gaara still laughing.

"You bastard," Kitty spat. She then slumped to the floor sobbing. "I thought you would have more respect for me than to play that kind of joke on me," she sobbed out.

"Ah Kitty I didn't think you would be that upset about," said Gaara putting his arms around his twin. "But to be serious did you meet anyone you liked," he asked.

"Of course I'm upset about it, and yes I did meet someone but I don't think he would like me," she told her brother. Temari and Konkuro had left the room when Kitty started to cry. They knew that only Gaara could calm her down.

"He'd be crazy if he didn't like you," said Gaara soothingly. "Who was he," he asked.

"Naruto, his name is Naruto," Kitty said just loud enough for him to hear. She then felt her brother stiffen then relax. "Do you know him GG (her nickname for him)," she asked.

"Yes, I approve," he said.

Three days later Kitty and Gaara returned to Konoha to find Naruto. They were rushed to the Hokage's office and were told that Naruto had been sent to Suna.

"GG we missed him," Kitty said sadly. She didn't even noticed the figure that came up behind her.

"Hello Kitty," the person said into her ear. Kitty jumped and turned around and came face to face with Naruto.

"NARUTO," she exclaimed and threw her arms around him. "They told us that you had gone to Suna.

"I know, I told Tsunade to tell you that," he said with a fox like grin on his face. Kitty stiffened in his arms.

"Why would you do that," she asked.

"Well your brother sent a letter to Tsunade saying that you were coming back, and I wanted to surprise you," he told her. "You did tell me if I went to Suna to say hello, I just decided to wait till you were in Konoha."

Naruto was about to speak again when he felt a pair of lips pressed tightly to his. Then the pressure was gone. "That's my way to say hello."

**AN/ Me: Aw that was nice**

**Kara: You wrote why are you acting like you just read Twilight again**

**Me: Kara why are you so mean to me. Well R&R I spend hours on this.**

**Kara: you bounce back fast**


End file.
